Charity Case
by Erratical
Summary: The party is a set up and one of the members of the group sexually assaults Haruhi. They pass promiscuous flyers and pictures through the entire school while she collapses into herself. Much better summary inside.
1. A Beautiful Hell on Earth

Hello there, Sophie here! I've promised that I wouldn't start another story until I've finished the Fruits Basket Fan fiction. So this is only a test to see if it has a response. I'm going to post one chapter and if I get enough reviews/feedback I'll continue the story once I've got The Fruits Basket fic up and running (that fan-fiction will remain my main priority until it's completely finished) So here goes.

--

Full Summary - ;

Haruhi Fujioka is your typical high school student. The only thing that separates her from her peers is the fact she is a poor, scholarship student. Being a _commoner _in a prestigious school can be difficult. That is if you don't have the right friends. Lucky for Haruhi she meets the Hitachiin twins, Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Kyoya Ohtori and Takashi Morinozuka. Once she nestles herself inside the well liked group the number of people who ridicule her begin to dwindle. Everything seems to go right and everyone treats her like one of them. Kyoya Ohtori slips her an invitation to an _invite _only party. She gladly accepts, all the while enjoying her new found friendship. Unknown to her that behind her back they all still laugh. Even the people who claimed to be her friends. The party is a set up and one of the members of the group sexually assaults Haruhi. They pass promiscuous flyers and pictures through the entire school while she collapses into herself. There are two members of the group that tried to protect her through the entire thing. Will she let them help? When the truth is told will the school believe Haruhi's story? Haruhi + Hikaru.

--

Now I'm going to post a little teaser and you give me lovely reviews to see if I continue this little thing.

**Haruhi P O V;**

--

Hello, my name is Haruhi and as of today I am the newest student at Ouran Academy. It has always been my dream to attend such a prestigious school. Most students here have impossibly rich parents and they can easily buy their way into the glorious place. People like me on the other hand; we have work, and work _hard._ So I did just that and got myself a scholarship. This is the moment I've been waiting for my entire life. Finally, I'm standing at the entrance to Ouran. It's everything I ever wanted.

_So why am I still standing by the car? _"Go on Haruhi! You're going to do beautifully! Who wouldn't want to make friends with my lovely baby girl?" My father (who was closer to a mother than anything else) cheered me on from inside the car. "Look at all these pretty young men, I wish I could come with you to school Ha~ru~hi!" Dad sang, already drawing attention to me. A feeble sigh rolled off my tongue and I smacked my forehead cynically. My dad said his good-byes and took the last of his seemingly endless pictures, then finally zoomed off.

Now I stood there, amongst the trail of black fog my father's car left behind. My school uniform made me a little more than noticeable. I looked conspicuous. It gave away the fact that I didn't belong here. My place in society, my rank, it made itself known in my clothing. Dad will swear up and down that I look cute, but what I look like is a boy drowning in his older brother's hand-me-down shirt and slacks. I wore large spectacles and with the glare you could hardly catch my eyes. All the girls that passed me by wore pretty, yellow dresses. All the boys looked clean cut with their blue blazers and black slacks.

_Here goes nothing… _I walked through the double doors and onto the campus. My modest heels clicked against the hard floor and I tried to not get carried away with all the sights. A few students made an effort to stop and gawk at me. In all honesty, it didn't bother me as much as I thought. Of course, it wasn't exactly pleasant—hearing people whisper about you behind your back. _I can manage._ Without speaking my own word of encouragement, I nodded and headed to my first class. _Oh no! There's so many places and rooms, where the hell is my class? _I grumbled, fumbling with my wrinkled map of the school.

"Aw, look little miss commoner is lost!" A female student laughed and stopped in front of me. Her brown eyes regarded me with distaste. I subtlety rolled my eyes and briskly pushed her. In the background I could hear her fuming. "How dare she! I was only trying to help!" She complained to her friends and everyone within range. My lips pressed into a fine line as I walked through a vacant hallway. My shoulders relaxed and I finally felt like I wasn't being completely judged. I'm sure if the walls of the school had voices they would snigger as I walked passed. _How pitiful.._

An elegant bell sounded, unlike the usual shrieking bell from middle school. It was soothing, but it also signaled that I was now late for my first class, on the first day of school no less. Despair etched on my face as I read the numbers on the rooms. "That's it I'm lost." I finally admitted, I was always proud that way. In my mind, if I worked hard enough I could accomplish anything. Becoming a student of this school was proof of that—but I suppose asking for help once in a while couldn't hurt.

Just as I turned around to retreat back to the main office I collided with a tall and firm body. It didn't take me long to lose my footing and I soon fell backwards on my bum—my torn books flying everywhere. I sat there, appalled. Not only did I just embarrass myself and possibly damage most of my books, but I also hit one of those snippy rich kids. With their power, who knew what they could do. A draft whooshed through the hallway, carrying my loose papers down the hall. "Perfect." I ground out. Before I could get to my feet was being picked up by the crook of my arm.

"You should watch where you walk." A mischievous voice warned. "Next time you might bump into someone who isn't so forgiving." He finished. I looked up to catch a glimpse of me 'kind' assailant. Golden eyes gleamed down at me, studying me—I could almost feel him invading my insides. His body was long and lean and he stood with a kind of importance. He too wore the blue blazer and black pants, except he looked rather disheveled. His wild reddish hair had a unique and deliberate style to it, but what would I know about that? I'm not a fashion consultant—or whatever their called.

"Aren't I just the luckiest girl alive?" I mocked as I spun around to pick up my things. Before I could get far I was yanked by that familiar grip. This time I was being dragged into the nearest lavatory. "What's the big idea? This is the boy's room!" I protested, smacking his hand away. I took a chance to glance around. For a men's bathroom it sure smelled clean and sparkled beautifully.

"Change." The strange boy ordered, thrusting a boy's uniform into my arms. Before I could object he pushed me into an open stall. "Hurry, we're already late for class, Haruhi." He said, tapping his foot impatiently against the marble flooring. My eyes widened a fraction as I slipped out of my baggy clothes and pulled the crisp, clean black slacks on. The fabric felt so nice against my skin I completely forgot to ask why he was doing this and how he knew my name. Once I finished adjusting the pant-legs and sleeves I exited the bathroom. "That's better." He said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Before I could stow my old clothes into my bag he snatched them up and threw them in the waste bin. "Hey!" I protested, but he only bent forward and placed his long index finger against my lips. I stood there fuming silently. Uncertain as to why he had done this in the first place. As far as I know he's not some fashion Nazi that patrolled the halls looking for rejects like me. Of course, I can't really deny the possibility. "Well can I go now?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest. Before I knew it my vision went blurry. He had snatched my glasses right off my face. I couldn't believe his nerve!

"You look cuter when your eyes actually show." He half complimented. "Don't you have contacts?" He joked, handing it back to me. I was too busy fuming to notice the almost compliment. Once I placed my glasses securely back on her my nose I turned swiftly on the balls of my feet, and exited the bathroom. "Hold up!" He called behind me, I was so frustrated that a low growl rumbled in my throat. I'm not exactly sure if he heard it or not, but he appeared to have understood the point.

--

**Hikaru P O V ;**

**--**

The lunch room filled with chatter, all conversations died as they met my ears. The dainty silver fork felt like it would snap in my grasp as I began to prod the cold salmon in front of me. I hadn't touched it, not because I didn't like it, but because I was a bit preoccupied. My mirror image Kaoru sat beside me munching on his lunch. I could feel him growing bored of the dreary cafeteria scene as well. Despite my efforts to cheer up and suggest a game, I could not.

Lately, everything and everyone lost my interest quickly. Apart from Kaoru of course. "So you didn't tell me why you were late for class this morning?" Kaoru's voice broke through the endless buzzing in my ear—he was the only one who had that capability. My golden eyes shifted towards him for a moment and then back at my now, revolting salmon. Memories from the morning filled my head as I struggled to remember the events that led to my being tardy. A cute girly face hidden behind thick rimmed glasses popped into my head.

"Charity case." I muttered, not wanting to admit that I had actually shown a real interest in anyone other than Kaoru who snorted and ran a hand through his auburn tresses. "What? It's true. I saw this poor commoner drowning in filth so I helped." I defended, turning my nose up. Tamaki leaned forward, Hunny at his side. I shot them curious looks while Kyoya and Mori gazed off into the abyss. "Isn't she just the cutest?" Tamaki gushed, his blue eyes sparkling more than usual. One of my slender brows raised in a questioning manner, a expression that was mirrored by Kaoru.

"Who?" We asked in unison.

"Haruhi Fujioka of course!" He seemed almost offended that we still didn't know who he spoke of. "The scholarship student! The girl dressed in the boy's uniform!" Tamaki shouted, pointing his index finger across the café. I narrowed my eyes to get a clearer image of a lonely figure eating a box lunch. An impish grin curved onto my lips and I turned to my brother. Of course he seemed to catch on quickly.

"Since she's…" Kaoru started.

"She's all by herself.." I added.

"Let's play with her." We finished together, our arms draped across each other's shoulders. A gleeful smile graced Tamaki and Hunny's faces. I would never, ever admit that I was doing this only to because this strange girl interested me in a way. She didn't swoon or even know who I was for Christ's sake! _This will be a very fun game._

--

**Haruhi's P O V ;**

--

A great deal of racket began to sound from across the room and my curious nature almost forced me to look. There stood the boy from earlier. Attached to his shoulders was an identical twin. They caught my eyes and began to walk toward me. "Oh god, please no! There's two of them?" I could have died, my head rested atop the table as I felt my soul leaving me. "I'm in hell."

--

Okie, tell me what you think!

If I get a decent amount of reviews I'll continue this story.

It's cheery now but there will be a great deal of angst and betrayal.

This story is labeled…

Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance xD

Oh and this won't always be first person—cause I suck at 1st person. The next chapter would be back to 3rd person.


	2. Invitation and False Pretenses

So I know I said I wasn't going to update again but I just got some inspiration and I couldn't help myself!

Hope you enjoy it. I hope this gets more people interested in the story. The next chapter will probably prove to be full of angst… So be forewarned.

It was inspired by the episode where Kyoya pins her down on the bed.

There's your hint.

--

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

--

Haruhi watched the identical boys saunter towards her. Each bore a hideous looking grin on their handsome faces. A childish whine filled the air as Haruhi tore her eyes away and focused on her food. It was a childish to think that they would go away simply because she wished them to. So as predicated they took seats on either side of her. Their features were so much alike Haruhi had a hard time figuring out who was who—not that she was entitled to do so. Since they so rudely invited themselves they should perform introductions.

"This is your charity case, Hikaru?" Said the twin on her right side. A yawn followed and he leaned back. The lunchroom seemed to grow a great deal less noisy. This only added to her anxiety. Now all these shallow, heartless girls would see her with the two boys who were probably on all their minds. Surely, this would be cause for chaos. After all, she had overheard quite a lot of squeals about twins being 'dreamy'. _'Pathetic.'_

"The _charity case_ has a name. You should know since you so boldly called me by it. You rich kids think you're entitled to anything and everything. Politeness and formalities obviously evade you—but what's the importance when you have everything handed to you, right?" Haruhi shouted, she rose from her seat so abruptly that it toppled over. The scene had completely silenced the entire café. This included the Hitachiin twins whose mouths lay agape. Clearly, no one had been bold enough to speak to them in that matter. Haruhi wasn't exactly sure it was called for.

Should she have taken all her anger out on them? Truly, this Hikaru had offered her clothes to save her from further embarrassment. In actuality, shouldn't she be thanking him? Nothing mattered at that moment in time. She had been in all the bullies' crosshairs for the entire day. No one had shown her true kindness. All around her conversations began to stir. Her form shook with anger and the twins exchanged looks of confusion.

Something happened that hadn't happened in a very long time. Tears began to fall from Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes. She was quick to wipe them away, but more appeared to replace their fallen comrades. "Haruhi?" Hikaru called timidly, he too rose from his seat. It was a well known fact that the Hitachiin brothers weren't exactly the kindest people in the school. They had broken many hearts and in turn made several girls cry. So why was Haruhi's tears such a devastating sight?

"Oh forget it!" She bellowed, and pushed his hand away as he reached to comfort her. Haruhi was gone from their presence and began to stalk out of the cafeteria. One of the students thought it would be funny to end the dramatic scene with a laugh. As Haruhi passed he slid his bag out for her to trip on it. She let out a loud yelp and collided with the ground. Her chin smacked the marble first. She lay there for a moment, in shock of what had just happened.

Had she just taken a step to further embarrassment? Yes, she did. More tears slipped away from her and no matter how hard she tried she could not pull herself together. The whole cafeteria roared in amused laughter, but she managed to block all of them out. Instead she thought of her old friends in middle school. They were so nice. Surely, they would never do this to her. Nor would they allow her to lay there in her own self pity. Part of her, no, all of her wished she was back in a school with her friends.

After a few moments she began to hoist herself off the floor and to her feet. Many students silenced themselves to watch her carefully. Half them hoping that she would embarrass herself again, the rest just figured the joke was over. Hikaru and Kaoru sat at the table that Haruhi had deserted. Kaoru was silent as he watched the pain and guilt on his twin's face. Why did he care so much? Was there something between Hikaru and this girl? Certainly not.

--

For the remainder of the day she avoided crowds. She had discovered hallways with the least traffic and kept a watchful eye out for those troublesome twins. In her heart swelled a deep and growing hatred for those two. A hatred that she not afraid to show. To her discontent the two appeared to be sharing every one of her classes. God must have been smiting her in some way. Haruhi escaped her hell on Earth and began to walk through the pretty courtyard.

Even outside the campus was beautiful. She allowed herself to gawk at a beautiful fountain that stood just outside the exit doors. The sun shown down on the glorious thing causing the water to sparkle beautifully. It was such a splendid sight that Haruhi didn't notice that someone had joined her. That is, until a deep soothing, and somewhat menacing voice spoke.

"Miss Fujioka." He spoke, with a surprising respect. Haruhi's attention wavered from the fountain to him. Immediately, her guard went up. She didn't speak, only waited for him to explain what he was doing there. "I had the displeasure of witnessing what those little brutes did to you, and I wanted to extend an apology. I realize a single voice does not speak for the entire body of students but I hope you will accept my peace offering." He said and as he finished he handed her a cream colored envelope. On the face in gold script it read: Invitation.

"What's this? Another ploy to embarrass me? I won't fall for it again." She promised, her soft eyes turning sharp. The corner of the boy's mouth turned down a bit. He was exceptional. His ebony hair framed his face and brought out his beautiful skin complexion. He wore glasses that shielded his eyes from view, but they weren't bulky like her own. She tore her eyes away from him and focused on the invitation.

"On the contrary, I would never partake in such a vulgar sport. It's very unbecoming—I am only here to welcome and befriend our newest scholarship student." He said his voice like silk. She could find a single fault in his voice that would reveal him as a liar. So instead of further denying his invitation she smiled weakly. "I do hope to see you there." He said before he removed his presence. Haruhi looked forward to see Hikaru watching her solemnly. She shot him a glare before she turned to take her leave.

She was so angry that she hadn't noticed the devastated look as she accepted the invitation. Footfalls sounded behind her but she ignored it and continued walking, eager to get off the premises. "Don't go." Hikaru's voice dictated. It was far from a request and Haruhi shot him a glare. Before she could speak he opened his mouth again. "I'm only saying, it's for your own good. Stay away from Kyoya, he's no good." Haruhi scoffed.

"He's no good?" She repeated. "He's the only one that has treated me like a human being. You're no good, and you have no right to forbid me from attending a party where I've been welcomed." She spat, her voice like venom. Hikaru ground his teeth as she sped up to shake him off her.

"You don't understand!" He shouted back, his name was called in the distance and he froze. "I'm only trying to protect you. Do _not _attend that party. You'll regret it." He said before he turned towards the voice.

"Oi, Hikaru, we haven't got all day. Are you coming or not?" Called his brother. Hikaru nodded and retreated towards him, leaving Haruhi to ponder the past events.

--

Haruhi paced her extremely small bedroom. It had been this way ever since she had returned from school. Her father had only peeked inside the room once to see if his daughter was alright. She had yet to open the envelope that now rested upon her dresser. The only thought in her mind was Hikaru's warning. Was it true? Was he really trying to protect her, or was he just sore because she yelled at him in front of the entire school? "That's probably it." She said after hours of silence.

She crossed the room and swiped the invitation off the dresser. Her eager fingers worked on tearing the top clean off. Her anticipation was a bit of a scare for her, but she disregarded that and unfolded the cream colored parchment.

_You have been cordially invited to a party at the Ohtori residence. Since a business trip has swept away the master of the house along with the brothers—this will be different than the usual parties. We do hope you chose to come. RSVP: 723-5943 Kyoya Ohtori. _

Haruhi studied the words once more and then looked down at the bottom. In the same font read the address to the party. RSVP? No one ever does the whole RSVP anymore. Maybe rich kids are different. With a heavy sigh she turned to her small bed and grabbed her plain looking cell phone of the top. Her fingers went to work on dialing the numbers.

The dial tone never came; instead a pleasant and soothing song filled her ears. At least for a moment until someone picked up. "Yes?" Haruhi nearly threw the phone, she hadn't rehearsed what to say.

"Kyoya?" She read on the invitation—mentally scolding herself for using informalities. "It's Haruhi Fujioka. I'm calling to say I'll be attending your party. Thank you for inviting me—you're the first person to show me real kindness." Haruhi said. Her voice rang of happiness and appreciation.

"Well, Haruhi, I'm glad you've chosen to come. I heard what Hikaru told you and I was afraid I wouldn't hear from you." He explained, his voice coarse and she could've sworn she heard someone laughing in the background.

"Yes, he told me I shouldn't attend. It sounded like he really meant it." She informed, remembering the look on his face. "But I'm sure he's just angry that I called him out in front of the whole school." She finished, a soft laugh decorating the end of her statement.

"I'm sure he is. Not to worry though, he has been taken care of." He said, his tone sent a chill down her spine. Sudden worry began to swell in her chest. She shook the thoughts from her head when he spoke again. "Sit with us in lunch tomorrow. I would really love to become better acquainted with you, Miss Fujioka." He said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. Before she could answer him back the dial tone sounded.

"What a strange guy." She spoke into the silence.

--

**The Hitachiin Residence**

--

"Hikaru, you know you shouldn't go against Kyoya." Kaoru said his voice full of worry. Hikaru lay down on their large bed with his hands behind his head. His handsome face had been plagued with cuts and bruises and his right eye was swollen and black. "Who cares what he has planned for that stupid girl! You shouldn't go against him like that. Why did you do it?" He continued, now pacing the room. Hikaru remained silent and a maid appeared handing him a fresh ice pack. He took it graciously and placed it on his bruised eye.

Kaoru ceased his pacing and took a seat beside his brother. Hikaru watched him curiously. "I was really trying to get to you, Hikaru. Kyoya's men wouldn't let me passed and when I did get close enough they held me back. Are you angry with me for not saving you?" He asked, his voice cracking. Guilt filled Hikaru's eyes as he watched tears beginning to fill his brother's eyes. With a hiss of pain he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I'm not mad, Kaoru. I could never be mad at you." He said, letting the ice pack fall, he wrapped his arms around the crying twin. "You don't think it's wrong what he's going to do to, Haruhi?" He asked after a while. Hikaru pushed back enough to look his brother in the eyes.

"Well yeah, I don't think it's right. He's a pig." He agreed. "But, I won't put myself in Kyoya's crosshairs like you have so boldly done. What I don't understand, Hikaru, why now? Why step in after you've ignored it for so long?" He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. Hikaru pulled away completely and stood up. "Come on, Hikaru! You can tell me!" He pleaded.

"I just… she just…" He struggled with his words, raking a hand through his hair. "I don't know. She's just different, she doesn't know what she's getting into! All those other girls have known Kyoya's reputation. For god's sake, Kaoru, she didn't even know who we were. Even commoners know our name!" He said, his voice a little louder and defensive than necessary. Kaoru remained silent, understand his brother's words.

"That surprised me too. The way she glared instead of swooned when we took seats next to her. She's different, strange to say I felt like a regular guy when she spoke to us." He added. Hikaru nodded his head, remembering how much he enjoyed the feeling. She even seemed able to identify him from Kaoru. No one could do that. He liked her, which was obvious. But, was it enough to go and risk his safety? "If you're serious about helping her I'll back you up." He said after a while.

"Thank you." Hikaru said, his hair covering the emotion in his eyes.

--

**Ouran Academy**

--

Haruhi walked through the halls to her first class. A smile graced her face as the confidence from middle school returned to her. She didn't feel like a goose anymore. Even if everyone hated her at least there was one person that saw passed her position in society. The bell rang the second after she reached class and she sighed of relief. At least she wasn't late.

Little to her surprise the only open seat was one between the two very smug Hitachiin brothers. The two looked as if a plan of theirs had just been pulled off. With a sigh of exasperation she stalked to her seat. Her positive attitude vanished and she slid into the seat. Lucky for her the teacher began his lecture immediately, leaving no time for Hikaru or his brother to speak.

Throughout the class she could feel Hikaru's eyes burning into her. A part of her wanted to excuse herself that moment. The level headed part of her told her to stay. Why sacrifice her knowledge to escape a creep. Next to her Hikaru was scribbling something in his notebook. Which was odd because the teacher hadn't said they needed to be taking notes. Haruhi disregarded it and continued to listen to the lecture. After a moment the scribbling stopped and Hikaru slid his notebook in front of her.

She was quick to shoot him a glare. One thing she refused to do; get caught passing notes in class. Even so, curiosity began to devour her. With much shame, she began to read.

_Haruhi, I know I haven't been exactly your best friend… but would you hear me out?_

Once Haruhi had finished reading the note she turned to look at him. There was a serious and pleading look in his eyes. Something about the way he looked made her nod her head. He took the notebook away from her again and began to write another entry. When he finished he slid it back to her.

_I'm going to ask to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes complain that your stomach hurts and you want to go to nurse. Meet me in the boy's bathroom directly outside of class. _

Haruhi nodded and Hikaru made good on his part. "Oi, may I be excused?" He asked. The teacher nodded his bald head and Hikaru took his leave. Haruhi couldn't help but notice a few eyes watching him as he left. After a few minutes Haruhi stood up and held her stomach.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I be excused as well? My stomach hurts." She said, quite proud of her acting. The teacher looked irritated but he nodded. She moved to walk passed Kaoru but he subtly grasped her wrist.

"My brother is risking a _lot_ for you. Hear him out and actually listen." He said in a low voice. Haruhi's heart began to pound hard against her chest. Was she in danger or something? She hurried out of class and to the bathroom straight across. Once inside she was grabbed and shoved into the first stall.

"What the—" She began but when she looked up she realized it was Hikaru. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized his face was bruised and cut up. A sharp gasp left her as she stood on the tips of her toes to examine him closer. "Who did this to you?" She asked, her brows pressing together. Hikaru winced as she pressed her fingers against his largest cut. "Sorry." She amended and retracted her hand.

"It doesn't matter who did it." He muttered. "What matters is what could happen to you, Haruhi." He said, taking another step towards her. In the small stall it meant that his chest nearly touched her own. A subtle blush filled her cheeks and he placed his hands on either side of the wall beside her head.

"What is this about Hikaru? Is it about the party? If so you're too late, I've already told Kyoya I'm going." She said and as she did a flicker of pain filled his eyes. "How far will you go to embarrass me?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Hikaru's eyes flew open and he looked at her with wild bewilderment.

"You really think this is all for _my_ benefit?" He croaked dubiously. He would have gone on, but there was a loud slam indicating that someone had swung open the door. Their eyes went wide and Hikaru acted on instinct. He swept forward, pulling Haruhi to his chest and smashed her small form against the wall. Hikaru placed a firm hand over the soon to squeal Haruhi. "Shh!" He adjured. Through the cracks in the door they could see a form pass quickly. He moved to the urinals and stopped. He turned, as if he knew there were eyes on him. Haruhi had respectfully turned her head while Hikaru tried to catch a glimpse of his face.

The man looked liked he would call them out, reveal their presence. Before he could the bell sounded. Had they really been there for that long? They waited patiently for the boy to finish his business and exit the room. When he did Haruhi pushed Hikaru off her and exited the stall. A befuddled Hikaru quickly followed. "You didn't let me finish." He whispered as he reached her. An apparent glare formed in the brunette's eyes.

"Will you ever quit?" She groaned exasperated by his persistence. "I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself. What has be baffled is why someone like you, cares about someone like me." She said stopping fully. Hikaru looked to be choking on his own words. Of course he hadn't fully arrived at the understanding. To him protecting her was something that came natural. It was almost common sense.

"Is there something the matter, Haruhi?" Came a soothing voice from behind them. Hikaru tensed and Haruhi saw the anxiety in his eyes. She turned to see Kyoya standing behind them, his eyes leveled at the back of Hikaru's head. "Hikaru, I've noticed you've taken an apparent liking to Miss Fujioka. I do hope you haven't been boring her with your stories." He hinted, Hikaru turned to look at him. They spoke silently with mere eye contact. Only once did Hikaru speak and that was to excuse himself.

"You'll still join us for lunch then?" Kyoya asked, taking Hikaru's spot beside her. He smiled charmingly down at her and Haruhi, though unsettled was forced to smile along with him.

"Of course, I don't see why not. It's definitely better than sitting all by myself." She said timidly. This erupted another smile on the smug Kyoya's face.

"Splendid." He whispered, in a dark ominous voice.

--

**Cafeteria **

--

As promised, Haruhi had taken a seat directly across from Kyoya. A cute childlike blonde boy sat beside her and a eccentric prince like character. Kyoya had offered to buy her lunch and he had not taken no for an answer. Now she munched on an expertly prepared plate of steak and potatoes. She had been introduced to the entire group. The prince character's name was Tamaki Suoh. The childlike blonde was Mitsukuni Haninozuka the protective looking man next to him was Takashi Morinozuka. Though she was already acquainted with the Hitachiin twins she was introduced to them once more. Hikaru and Kaoru appeared to be frightened by the sight of her.

They stayed to themselves at the end of the table. Neither of them ate, they only sat quietly waiting for the bell to sound. Haruhi would have spoke to them if she weren't so proud. "So Haruhi, how to you plan on getting to the Ohtori Residence?" Inquired Tamaki. Haruhi turned swiftly to him, mouth agape. She hadn't thought about that before.

"Oh, I, well I haven't got a car. I suppose I could take a taxi." She stammered, all the while fiddling with her thumbs. Kyoya watched her unease with a grin. Apparently she amused him in some sick way. Hikaru caught his smirk and pressed his lips into a tight line. Haruhi, of course, over looked the entire scene.

"Nonsense," Kyoya spoke, "I'll have one of my men pick you up. How does that sound?" He offered, his voice like silk. Haruhi's mouth shut and she turned her attention to Kyoya whose eyebrows were raised in anticipation. "Well?" He said after a while.

"Oh, sure. I mean if it's not too much trouble. I don't want to be a burden." She spluttered, casting him a grateful smile. It had only just occurred to her that she would need to find suitable transportation.

"No problem what-so-ever. I'll just need your address." He said as he fished a sleek phone out of his pocket. As Haruhi told him the address Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks. They would remember the address just in case they needed to do further meddling.

--

**Fujioka Residence**

--

Haruhi let out an aggravated groan as her father entered the room once more. He held up two dresses, each ridiculously frilly and with a ludicrous amount of amount of ruffles. It didn't take her long for Ryoji to retreat back to his room. He was gone, but he would be back a few more times with more hideous dresses. None of them seemed to suit her at all. They were all far to girly. Haruhi hardly had the traditional 'girly girl' look going. Her looks would be compliment not by ruffles, but by something simple and elegant. Something that her father would never ever pull out of his closet.

Panic and tension settled over her. She would be the laughingstock of the whole party. Another embarrassment was the last thing she needed—and she had begun seriously contradicting her choice on accepting that invitation. It would be rude to just not show up and she was far too ashamed to call and cancel. Kyoya and his friends were risking their reputation hanging around her. Haruhi pressed a plush pillow over her face and let out a frustrated scream. She lay that way for a long minute, just thinking of what she would do. Sleep almost captured her when there was a curt knock at the door.

Haruhi sat straight up causing the pillow to fall to her lap. "Come in." She said, her voice a little pitchy from the scream. There was no hesitation, the door just swung open and in popped her father. A wide and proud smile crossed his face as he slid inside. Haruhi noticed his hands were free of the wretched dresses so she gave him the benefit of the doubt and didn't question him.

"Haruhi, you have a handsome young friend at the door for you." He finally said, his rose red lips spreading in a wide and excited smile. "Why didn't you tell me you had good-looking friends?" He squealed, Haruhi shot out of bed. "He's just outside. Don't keep him waiting!" He shrieked, shooing her out of the room. She was cautious of course. What if it was Hikaru? She really could not stand another one of his strange plans. With a heavy sigh she stepped outside. Just as she expected: a very timid looking Hikaru stood just outside, an innocent smile plastered on his face. Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh and stepped outside.

"What do you want this time, Hikaru?" She snapped once she shut the door. Hikaru flinched at the texture of her voice. His eyes examined her and he soon nodded to her clothes.

"I thought if you were going to ignore my advice, I might as well get you something nice to wear." He said, with a shrug of his shoulders. To her contentment he seemed to be retreating. "Moms a fashion designer—I'm sure she won't mind if I lend you a dress." He said with a smile. Haruhi pressed her lips into a tight line and looked to be considering it. "I won't even mention the party again." He promised, holding his pinky to her. Haruhi smiled blissfully and linked her pinky with his.

"Pinky promises, I really didn't expect that to come from you." She laughed and let her arm fall to the side.

--

End of chapter C:

Read & Review or I won't update this story again.

For the people who reviewed.. Thank you! You're the best.


	3. No Pity

So I'm going to be starting school again pretty soon. I won't be going every day or anything, but I will have to concentrate on that a bit more. So I will be giving you another chapter because I don't know when I will be able to update again. Although, if you do give me lots of reviews I'll make sure I have the time to update. Not that I'm lying about school—it's just when I have motivation from all of you it gives me the inspiration to keep writing. If I don't feel that my writing is benefitting you all, then I get self conscious.

So if you love the story and want me to keep updating regularly, then please review. Each and every one means a lot. Honestly. (:

--

Warning: This chapter is _very_ graphic. Meaning I describe in vivid detail Haruhi's experience. So if you're easily offended read no further.

--

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club & the song Bokura No Love Style.

--

Haruhi and Hikaru sat in a very uncomfortable silence. The only sound was a subtle hum from the air-conditioner. Both of them held a distant look on their faces. Apparently, they both had a lot on their minds. Haruhi leaned back into the plush, cool leather. Hikaru sat opposite to her and gazed out the window at the trees and cars soaring passed them. The atmosphere felt suffocating. So much so, that the driver turned on the radio. The song that played was soothing and mostly instrumental. Haruhi placed one of her rare smiles on her face. Hikaru, who had turned to look at the driver through the small window, caught a glance.

A strange spark occurred then and Hikaru couldn't understand what it meant. His brows furrowed as he fought the urge to smile along with her. In his eyes, he could see Haruhi in a different way. Initially, Haruhi was just an interest to him. Although he had just met her, he had begun to care for her. She was more than one of Kyoya's targets. She was someone Hikaru could see himself opening up to. Hikaru's lips pressed into a tight line as he thought of this. "Is there something the matter, Hikaru?" Haruhi's voice piped in. She spoke so suddenly that she caused him to jump and then fluster.

"I'm fine." He said curtly, turning his attention back to the window. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and copied he's actions. For the remainder of the ride the two sat in the same awkward silence. Neither of them appeared to mind it at all. Sooner than expected, they reached the Hitachiin residence. The much needed breath evaded Haruhi. She stood frozen, awestruck. Hikaru appeared next to her, chuckling silently to himself. While Haruhi gawked at the magnificence of the place, Hikaru spoke to one of the maids.

"You live here?" She spoke finally, but still did not break her unblinking stare. They had just entered the tall, dangerous looking gate. Inside they were greeted by a bountiful rose bush and other not insignificant, but smaller flowers. Each and every one of them looked to be expertly cared for. Haruhi turned her attention to the castle like manor in front of her. It was, quite obviously, breathtaking. She couldn't imagine being worthy to be taking in this image, let alone going inside. Hikaru shook his head, smiling blissfully.

"Yes, I do." He answered. "Now come on, I can't just stand here all day while you gawk." He directed, putting on his usual cool exterior. Haruhi snapped to her attention and began to walk alongside him. They walked at the same pace until they arrived at the door. Hikaru stepped forward away from Haruhi. Before he could reach into his pocket for his key the door swung open. Two identical women appeared in front of him. They smiled wide and stepped aside.

"Welcome back, young master!" They recited together. Haruhi smiled uncomfortably, blending in with the scenery. As Hikaru moved inside the twins set their eyes on her. A devilish smirk appeared on their porcelain faces and they locked hands with each other. "What's this? Are you master Hikaru's new play thing?" The one on the right questioned, her brows creased in anticipation.

"Eh," Haruhi breathed, raising her hands in defense, "I'm a… friend." She defended. Hikaru waited with his arms crossed at the door. An amused smile spread across his face as he observed the way Haruhi handled his peculiar maids. A mischievous grin formed on their faces the moment their victim spoke. A lump formed in Haruhi's throat and she struggled to force it down.

"She hesitated," said the one on the left, "you know what that means." Continued the twin on the right. The two detached themselves together only to pose dramatically. "A secret romance!" They finished in harmony. Haruhi's face turned scarlet and Hikaru smiled smugly from behind.

"Oi, Haruhi!" Called Hikaru, the smile still apparent on his face. "Let's go inside—I'm sure I'm not allowed to keep you all day." He implied, only causing the maids suspicion to rise and Haruhi's face to grow a deeper red. With her head down, Haruhi followed her host inside. She didn't catch immaculate interior as they entered due to her bowed head. "Don't be so down. They do this to all the pretty ones." Hikaru assured her, patting her on the back.

"It's so reassuring to know that I'm only one of many." Haruhi muttered under her breath. A strangled gasp ripped through the silence as Hikaru realized the flaw in his statement. He bowed his head in shame, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Don't be so down." She mimicked, her arms still firmly crossed over her chest.

--

**Hitachiin's Dressing Room**

--

Countless racks of clothing littered the huge room. Haruhi could hardly see the walls, let alone the floors. By then she had figured out Hikaru and Kaoru's mother's occupation—he had been the one who told her. It made sense. The twins always dressed so fashionable. Even in their uniforms they looked unique from the others. Haruhi's eyes locked onto a small area of the room. Mirrors surrounded a small platform. Golden beams shown down and illuminated that spot only. It was only obvious that that was the place where Mrs. Hitachiin viewed her creations on her models.

Anxiety began to swell in Haruhi's heart. Surely, those models had something she didn't. They had long, luscious hair and beautiful pouty lips. Their limbs must have been longer than hers and their forms impossibly slim and lean. Hikaru must have noticed her self-conscious state because he nudged her encouragingly towards a rack of dresses. Instead of skimming through them she stood in front and toyed with her fingers. Until now she had only seen clothing in the malls and sales racks. This was designer clothing and she didn't feel worthy of wearing such expensive material.

"I don't think the girly look suits you. You're much more unique to be dubbed a clone like all the other hussies." Hikaru said suddenly. Haruhi's eyes followed him as he searched the racks for something appropriate. After a while he pulled out a strapless, royal blue dress. Haruhi's eyes regarded it quickly, she noticed that the length wasn't much to her liking—but she wouldn't argue. "Try this…" He said, handing it to her. His face turned a scarlet red as he spoke again. "Since this is mom's area and all the models dress in front of her—we don't have dressing rooms. I-I won't look though." He stammered once he saw Haruhi's face flicker with anger.

Hikaru turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. With a sigh of relief Haruhi began to disrobe. She pushed all her clothes into a pile away from her and slipped the deep blue dress over her shoulders. The fabric caressed her skin and hugged her subtle curves. The color brought out her eyes in a way most colors could not. It was a bit loose, but that was only because she had yet to zip it. She reached behind her and attempted to zip it up. To her discontent she realized that her small arms proved to be rather unhelpful. "Are you done?" Hikaru asked after a while.

"Wait, I just need to—" She started but was rudely cut off when Hikaru spun around without warning. "Pervert! I could have been undressed!" She objected, holding up the loose fabric with her trembling hands.

"You're not though. So there's no need to punish me, right?" He said his voice a bit seductive. Not that Haruhi would notice. Her mouth opened again to protest further, but he grabbed hold of her shoulders. The breath left Haruhi's lips as she began to lose herself in his smoldering golden irises. She never noticed before how stunning and full of depth they were. Unlike Kyoya's, he held some sort of feeling in them. His dark, long lashes fluttered as he opened and closed his eyes. Before she could react again he spun her around and slowly pulled up the zipper. "Done." He said, triumphantly.

"I could have done that." Haruhi muttered. Hikaru nodded his head to the platform bathed with sparkling, golden light. It was obvious what he wanted her to do. A request so innocent and simple should not have been challenged. Her lips pressed into a tight line and despite her urge to deny his request, she stepped onto the platform. Hikaru's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Could it be possible for her to look even more radiant in the light? Haruhi studied her appearance as well. She couldn't find a reason not to choose this dress. It appeared to be made for her. "Well?" She called timidly to Hikaru, who stood speechless just below her.

Hikaru cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. Words he had so carefully thought up evaded him. Haruhi placed her hands on her hips and casted him a downwards gaze, her eyes probing for his answer. His golden eyes worked from her feet to her face. Every aspect worked and complimented her beautifully. So why was he so tempted to tell her to try another dress? Could it have been perhaps the image of Kyoya roughly disrobing her? Surely he had no feelings for the dress' well being. Maybe it was because it would make her more appealing in the monster's eyes. He began to contradict his decision when he realized how low cut it was, as well as the length. It was lovely, but for a date not for a party. "Stunning." He said after awhile. There was no way he could say that she was showing too much. She would take that the wrong way.

"You think so? I've never wore such a nice dress… your mother is extremely talented." Haruhi beamed. Her face lit up then in a way that made Hikaru smile brightly back. It made his urge to save her greater than before. He would have put it into words, but he remembered the promise he had made her. "Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked, her smile disappearing.

"None at all." He lied. "Haruhi, will you do something for me?" He murmured, his hair covering the emotion in his eyes. Haruhi nodded solemnly. "Be careful."

"O-okay." She stuttered. Hikaru smiled, finally feeling hope.

--

**Day of the Party**

--

The Ohtori ballroom had been cleaned thoroughly as well as decorated. A large stage had been set up along the back wall. Currently, the crew that had been hired previously was setting up the lights. Kyoya and a bunch of his goons stood just beyond the entrance. Hikaru and Kaoru stood only a few feet away from them. While the twins bore looks of fear and dismay, Kyoya and the heartless goons wore their cold masks. Kyoya's steel grey eyes regarded their looks of terror with no pity. He boldly stepped forward and smirked as they cringed away from him. Kaoru reached for his twin's trembling hand. Hikaru met him halfway, clutching it for comfort.

"You two are so pathetic." Kyoya's cold voice rang out into the silence. His comment caused a symphony of chuckles to erupt behind them. The twins golden eyes swam with fear and sorrow as they redirected their gaze beyond Kyoya. All the goons hardened their glares. All except for the faces of Tamaki, Hunny and Mori. Their eyes were full of sympathy and regret. It was plain to see that they deeply cared for the twins and wanted nothing to do with Kyoya. Being friends with Kyoya could not be avoided. Each of their fathers had commanded them to befriend him at any costs. Losing him as a friend at this point would lead to disappointment and further punishment. Still, they couldn't take part in further torture of the twins.

Hikaru's eyes pleaded to them, his brows creased together. Tamaki bowed his head, unable to take much more of this. The pair couldn't blame them. After all they stood back and let Kyoya do as he pleased countless times. A question arose once more: why was Haruhi so special? She was only a poor scholarship student, right? So why was Hikaru willing to put his twin brother through such pain? He had opted to do this alone, but Kaoru wouldn't allow it. It was ridiculous, but at the same time it made sense. After all, it was the right thing to do. Defend beings weaker than yourself. Haruhi wasn't weak and she wasn't ignorant. So why was she so easily tricked? There had been times where Hikaru had wanted to shake the sense into her. It was fruitless, Haruhi would never believe him.

"You two will perform as planned and that is the only reason you have been allowed to attend. I can't very well cancel your performance after all." He said, there was a glare in his glasses that hid his eyes from view. The breath left their lungs, they hadn't expected to be let into the party at all—now they had to perform? Sure it had been discussed weeks prior, but that was before Haruhi became part of the equation. "Hikaru, I trust you won't put yourself between Haruhi and myself. I believe this should count as first come first serve." His nonchalant words made a growl rumble in Hikaru's throat. Kyoya glided forward at the noise. His hand rose in the air and then swung forward, colliding with Hikaru's cheek. The sudden strike caught him off guard and he stumbled into his brother.

"He didn't mean anything by that, he's been sick, it was only a cough forming in his throat. Don't hurt him." Kaoru rambled, trying desperately to calm the angered Kyoya. It seemed to work because he backed away. A cold chuckle filled the air and caused the twins to cringe.

"Well there's no use harming you further." Kyoya spoke in his usual cold demeanor. The way he said it was like he was doing them a favor. It made the twin's skin crawl. An urge to strike out at him washed over them both, but they resisted. Each of them, not wanting to put the other in danger. "Now why don't you go run off and practice that quant little song?" Kyoya suggested with mock sweetness. Hikaru's face twisted in discontent and Kaoru was quick to remove his twin as well as himself from Kyoya's path.

"I'm sorry Kaoru; he just gets to me is all." Hikaru apologized once they were out of hearing range. Kaoru looked to have understood his brother, as well as accepted his apology. They ventured further into the extravagant ballroom. Though it was not the first time they had been invited to this room, it still took them by surprise with it's magnificence. Sure they had plenty of marvelous looking rooms, but sad to say, none matched this excellence. A group of people with black jackets labeled: crew, swarmed the stage. It was apparent that the stage was not ready for even their rehersal, so they opted to practice quietly in a corner of the room as to not get in anyone's way.

Their beautiful voices, though soft and quiet—echoed through the room. To every ear it met it soothed and comforted. Usually, there was an air of mischief in their voices, but now they sang rather timidly. Their performance lacked luster, but they still sounded grand. With voices like theirs who wouldn't sound lovely?

--

After a while Hikaru and Kaoru abandoned their practice. They had come to the conclusion that no matter how much they practiced the fear would not subside. They would perform in front of a large crowd and they only feared one person standing in the midst of it all. It wouldn't exactly constitute as stage fright, but it was something along those lines.

The stage crew had just finished with the preparations and gave the twins the 'go ahead' signal. Reluctantly, they climbed the steps to stand ontop of the tall platform. Many of the guests had already arrived, but Haruhi was still not in sight. Hikaru was partly thrilled for this; it meant she might not show. Though it was still too early to tell and he was still absorbed with what would happen if Haruhi did show. Hikaru took off his black blazer and straightened his blood red tie. Kaoru mimicked his actions, tossing his blazer atop his brother's. Kyoya climbed the stairs and stood beside them. He arrived so swiftly and quietly that the twins both jumped.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to startle you. I guess I just haven't grasped yet how pathetically cowardly you two have become." He taunted, his hand shielding the microphone headpiece. This time the two remained silent. Hikaru's eyes trailed to the crowd to search for Haruhi. Almost instantly he found her and his eyes grew wide. Of course she looked radiant, he knew she would. Next to him Kyoya laughed sickly. "Looks like our little lamb has finally shown herself. Just when I thought my hunger for her could grow no more…" He trailed off, his eyes sweeping over Haruhi's delicate frame.

Hikaru's eyes looked pained and Kyoya took notice in this. He sauntered towards him and placed and arm over his shoulder as if they were suddenly chums. A breath hitched in Hikaru's throat as Kyoya's grip tightened. The only thing he could think of doing was to keep his eyes on Haruhi. That was when he felt most comfortable. "That dress certainly suits her. It magnifies her subtle curves and brings out the beautiful glow of her skin. I dare say you haven't lost your keen eye in fabric. See how the length teases the eye? It just shows enough to make you go crazy with need… I will have fun tearing it to shreds." Kyoya whispered to him making his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Please Kyoya don't hurt her." Hikaru whined like a child making Kyoya's smile grow even larger.

"I can't promise you anything. How about this, when I'm through with her I'll have someone fetch you and you can have the seconds. Would you like that, Hikaru?" He asked, in a horribly seductive voice. Hikaru tore away from him a wild look in his eyes.

"Don't bring me down to your level, Kyoya." He spat, speaking his name as if it were a swear.

"Well if not you, then I suppose I can have anyone take her. In fact, maybe I'll hold a small raffle." He suggested, his eyes gleaming with ideas. This made Hikaru's eyes grow pained again, Kaoru who was standing nearby grasped his brother's wrist. "Behave and I'll call you when I'm through with her. Interfere and the whole lot will have her." He threatened his face only inches away from Hikaru's. There was no longer an argument; Hikaru couldn't say anything that would further help Haruhi so he stayed silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! As promised I have a special treat for you, I'm sure this will appeal to the ladies more than the gents… But I am honored to present my _dear _friends the Hitachiin twins!" He finally announced once a golden light had settled on him. There was symphony of screams and applause, but Hikaru only kept his eyes and attention on Haruhi. Kyoya had since removed himself from the stage and was already making his way toward Haruhi. All his instincts told him to race to her rescue, but he knew that he couldn't do such a thing. A blinding light shown down on both of them and it brought them back to their senses.

In the background a simple beat began to play. This signaled for them to begin their performance. Haruhi's eyes met Hikaru's and she smiled a bright and encouraging. Without much further thought Hikaru began to sing. His voice unflawed by worry and fear.

_Kimi no miteru me no mae, hoka no ko to no oshaberi_ _Oh no, no, no_ _Waza to misetsukeru no wa, shite hoshikute yakimochi_ _Oh yes, yes, yes_

Haruhi's pushed forward in a dire need to get closer to the stage. His voice certainly touched her and she wanted to show him. Kyoya was behind her immediately. His eyes watching the way her hips swayed innocently as she walked. Hikaru watched helplessly and made a feeble attempt to smile down at her. Haruhi's bright beaming smile overpowered his own and made his heart flutter.

_My darling please, ai ni wa My darling please, sukoshi no Shougai aru to, motto moeagaru mono_

_Sore ga bokura no love style Ai no katachi sa love style I need you, I want you, forever Kore ga futari no love style doko made datte love style. You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you._

The girls in the crowd swarmed in front of Haruhi as they began to sing together. They screamed for more and some actually tried to get onto the stage. Something flickered in Haruhi's eyes. It was something along the lines of anger or jealously. Hikaru caught it, but it disappeared too quickly for him to judge. Now her arms crossed over her chest and Kyoya stood behind her, whispering something in her ear. At first Haruhi looked distressed and Hikaru wanted to jump off the stage, but she soon laughed and brushed him off. There was a disappointed look on Kyoya's face that made Hikaru believe that she shot him down. Relief began to swell in his chest.

_Sukoshi yarisugita kana, maji de okoraseta kana Oh no, no, no Dakishimete ageru kara, nakanaori wo shiyou yo Oh yes, yes, yes._

_My darling please, kizuna wa My darling please, fuan wo Norikoete koso, tsuyoku fukaku naru mono._

Kaoru sang and Hikaru remained silent. In a usual performance Hikaru would be more active. This time the only thing he could do was watch Kyoya's continued attempts to speak with Haruhi. Kyoya's hand brushed her shoulder and it was plain to see that it was beginning to bother her. Hopefully, she would see his true intentions and just leave. Hikaru's teeth clenched and his grip tightened on the microphone in his hand. Kyoya had taken hold of Haruhi's wrist and began to tug her out of the crowd. It appeared to be permitted by Haruhi because she didn't struggle.

_Sore ga bokura no love style tsukisusumu no sa love style I need you, I want you, Forever kore ga futari no love style itsumade datte love style you are mine, I'm yours, forever Only you, love you _

As the words left their mouths the song ended. The crowd screamed for them to sing once more, but Hikaru shot Kaoru a look that said to decline. "Thank you." They said together and began down the stairs, handing their microphones to one of the stage men. A swarm of girls surrounded the two, and for the first time in a long time bitterness began to burn. For the first time they wanted to shove aside their usual polite, flirtatious ways. They wanted out of the crowd, but they couldn't.

"Oh, Kaoru! Your voice is so beautiful!" A blonde girl squealed, her compliment had been directed to Hikaru by mistake. It no longer hurt that they were grouped together and often mistaken for one another. No one could see through their identical everything façade. No one, except for Haruhi. "Kaoru, did you hear me?" The blonde continued when Hikaru didn't answer. The real Kaoru was about to butt in, but Hikaru answered for him.

"Yes I did, but I'm not Kaoru. Next time why don't you just group us together and forget trying to be the one who can tell us apart." He spat venomously. The poor girl let out a pitiful cry and turned away from him. He could vaguely hear Kaoru apologizing for his actions, but he managed to block him out. Now all he could do was search for Haruhi and Kyoya. When their forms vanished, panic began to fall on his shoulders. He shoved his way out of the crowd, leaving Kaoru to deal with the giggling girls.

--

**Haruhi's POV**

--

"It's so noisy. Why don't we go somewhere quieter to talk?" Kyoya suggested, pretending that he couldn't hear her words when he knew full well that he could hear her perfectly. "We can go to the game room or something, there's bound to be a few guests in there, but it won't be as noisy as it is here." He added. Haruhi glanced over her shoulder to Hikaru and Kaoru who had now finished their song. She wanted very much to go praise them on their wonderful job, but they were far too occupied.

"Sure." She said warily. She couldn't very well deny him such an innocent request, even if his eyes said otherwise. It didn't take much to convince her of his innocence after he mentioned the game room. Still, Hikaru's warning played over and over in her mind like a broken record. Kyoya's demeanor was definitely suspicious, but Haruhi disregarded it. _'It's because he put these stupid thoughts in my mind!'_

"Excellent." He breathed, his voice bridging on husky. Haruhi followed him willingly out of the room and into a much quieter hallway. Part of her wanted to suggest that they stop here and talk, it was quiet enough. She shook the thought out of her head, it would be rude. They walked down a long corridor for a while and then turned onto a winding staircase. While climbing the staircase Haruhi could feel eyes on her back.

"So where is this game room?" She questioned once they reached the top of the staircase. They had reached another corridor with doors scattered along the walls. One of them could possibly lead to the game room, but she hadn't seen anyone or heard anyone yet. Kyoya didn't answer her question and she made an attempt to turn and face him, but his strong cool hands latched onto her shoulders. A startled gasp left her and she pulled away from him. "What're you doing?" She half shrieked. Kyoya laughed and put on an innocent face.

"I was only going to tell you that it is the first door." He said, his hands in front of him defensively. Haruhi laughed uncomfortably, feeling a bit foolish for jumping to conclusions. "Go ahead in." He insisted and she graciously accepted. She moved quickly into the room and Kyoya stepped in after her. Before she could react to anything he shut the door and there was a vague click sound signifying that the door was locked. Haruhi's eyes swept the room. Her heart sank immediately, this was not a game room. It looked more like a master bedroom. There wasn't much in there besides a bed, a desk, and a large television. A lump formed in her throat and she had a hard time swallowing it.

"What's going on, Kyoya?" She demanded when he crossed the room to grasp her shoulders once again. He began to rub them soothingly as if he were giving her a massage. "Please stop, I'm not comfortable with this!" She shrieked, trying to pull away from him. His grip loosened only to be replaced by strong arms pulling her against his hard chest.

"Are you pure, Haruhi?" He asked, his voice sinister. Haruhi fought against his grip but he only pulled her closer. Her heart beat began to race as she felt hardness against her. "You had me going crazy, you know that? You know how bad I wanted to take you right there?" He said, his arms shifting to allow him to grasp hold of her right breast. His large hand squeezed it outside the fabric of the dress. His tongue traced his top lip hungrily.

"Please… Please just let me go! I won't tell anyone about this, I promise!" She pleaded, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Kyoya laughed and let his arms fall back to his sides. Haruhi let out a breath of relief, thinking that she would soon escape this hell. She turned swiftly, her dress swirling around her thighs. His hands reached up again and he grabbed hold of her shoulders. With little effort he lifted her off her feet and began to cross the room. She let out countless yelps for help but no one came to her aid. Feebly, she kicked at his legs and squirmed in his grasp. Kyoya was stronger than she had imagined, he tossed her onto the plush bed and began to unbutton his pants. Haruhi's heartbeat sky rocketed. This was really happening, she never thought it would happen to her.

Using every ounce of her courage she bolted upright and attempted to get to her feet. Kyoya moved quicker than she did and shoved her backwards. Soon his body hovered over her own, she pressed her legs together in an attempt to stop him from entry. A sly grin formed on his face and more tears spilled from her eyes. He grasped a handful of the front of her dress and yanked it back. The sound of fabric ripping filled her ears and she let out a shriek. He continued to rip downwards so he could view Haruhi's body. Her tiny hands fought with all their might. She pressed them against his chest and pushed as hard as she could. Despite all her efforts she didn't seem to faze him at all.

Soon the dress was completely torn to shreds and in a pile on the floor. Haruhi crossed her arms protectively over her bare chest. A deep red blush covering her cheeks. It wasn't exactly the time to be embarrassed, but it came natural. Her bottom lip trembled and Kyoya popped the bra strap. Instantly the bra came loose causing Haruhi to hold her chest tighter.

"Now isn't the time to be shy." Kyoya sneered, yanking her hands away and holding them above her head. A loud cry escaped her lips and his eyes feasted on her small breasts. "Not bad considering their size." He appraised. With his free hand he began to kneed her left breast. Haruhi bit down on her lower lip and turned away from him. Soon her breast was emerged in Kyoya's warm, moist mouth. His tongue flicked against her hardened nipple and Haruhi let out an involuntary groan. His hand tightened around her left breast and then loosened.

"S-stop!" She demanded, her voice weak and quivering. Kyoya released her breast and let his hand trail down her tight torso. A loud scream filled the room as Kyoya slipped his hand inside her pink laced panties. His finger massaged her clit thoroughly. Haruhi squeezed her legs tighter together, but he only pushed them fully apart. He released her arms to clutch the band of her undergarment. With one rough tug the silk tore and fell to her side. Now completely bare, Haruhi struck her attacker with her now free arms. Surprisingly, she had landed a decent jab to the jaw. It hurt enough for him to curse and pull back slightly.

"You stupid bitch." He spoke calmly. Haruhi's eyes went wide and before she could scream or react at all, his large hand clutched her throat. Her breath was cut short and she began to claw at him for a release. "Lay still or I _will_ kill you." He threatened, Haruhi's arms fell limply to her sides. New tears began to fall, but Kyoya's sympathy remained absent. His hand moved from her neck to her right hip. One of his long fingers slid inside Haruhi's tight entrance. A satisfied grin curved onto his face. He retracted his finger and flipped her onto her stomach. She scrambled to get up, but Kyoya had already positioned himself behind her. She could feel his erect manhood against her inner thigh.

"Please, please!" She begged, her eyes shut tight awaiting the pain that would surely come. Cool hands grasped her hips, pulling her up slightly. Using his knees he pushed her legs further apart. She let her head fall in shame, but Kyoya was quick to grab a handful of her hair. He yanked her hair just as he plowed himself into her. A cry of agony filled the room and Haruhi called out the only person she believed would come to her aid. "Hikaru!"

"You really think that coward is going to save you? You dumber than you look." He spat, moaning at the end of his sentence. "You've never been touched like this, have you?" He asked, his voice seductive. Haruhi tried to block him out, and the unending pain proved to be a good distraction. Kyoya continued to thrust in and out of her without pity. She did the only thing she could think of, and that was calling out to Hikaru. Of course, he probably wouldn't hear her cries—but it was better than sitting there passively.

Kyoya began to thrust harder into her, and Haruhi's head began to spin. Black dots invaded her vision and pain was beginning to take over. Her cries became weaker and her hold on the blankets were beginning to loosen. Kyoya's moans were the only thing she could hear now. Just when she thought she was going to pass out from the pain a loud crash of wood splintering and giving way. Kyoya must have been lost in his own ecstasy because he continued to thrust into her. There was a loud bang and then hurried footfalls to the side of the bed. Kyoya finally halted and began to turn towards the noise.

He was torn away from and Haruhi fell limp against the warm, inviting bed. A coat was thrown to conceal her small, bare body from view. Then there was the sound of a fist slamming against a strong jaw. Haruhi turned over quickly to catch Hikaru pummeling Kyoya into the ground. He was fast enough so that Kyoya didn't have time to react. There was a heated and wild look in his eyes, and let out a fierce snarl before getting up. He kicked him, hard in the ribs. Kyoya let out a pitiful groan and curled into a ball.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi breathed, new tears falling down her cheeks. A relieved sigh left her lips and she almost fell backwards onto the bed, but she managed to catch herself. Hikaru turned towards her soft voice and his hard gaze instantly softened. "You came, I didn't think you would." She whispered, clutching the black blazer to her chest. There was a warm liquid between her legs and it wasn't hard to determine that it was blood. Kyoya had taken her by force and it had just happened to be her first time as well. Sadness filled Hikaru's golden eyes and he stepped forward. His heart clenched when he saw her flinch away from him.

"Can you walk?" He asked, taking another step towards her. Haruhi nodded but looked unsure. She slipped off the bed and as soon as her feet touched the ground her knees gave way. Hikaru swept forward to catch her, her body tensed and guilt began to fill Hikaru's heart. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." He apologized, and pulled her into his arms. Haruhi's tiny hands clutched the front of his white shirt as if he was the only thing holding her to this world.

"You did warn me." She admitted, letting her heavy eyes finally shut.

--

Okay, no flames!

I warned you that it would be a bit graphic.

Reviews? Let's see… I think I need a biiiit more.

Since I'm super busy, give me tons of reviews and I'll update this week 3

Let me know what you think!


	4. You're my everything Part 1

Unbearable pain pulsated through Haruhi's small body. All though she was fast asleep she continued to whimper helplessly. Hikaru's brows furrowed in worry. Before he felt helpless to save her, and now he felt completely useless. His long fingers wiped the tears off her face, and kept the hair out of her eyes. A few tears trailed down the forlorn twin's face. Kaoru, whom had called the limo for them ahead of time, sat in the far side. Darkness concealed his form from view, but even without seeing him, Hikaru could imagine his expression.

"Is it really a good idea?" Kaoru asked finally, breaking the silence. Hikaru looked up for the first time to stare into the dimness. A puzzled look marked his face as if he didn't know what he spoke of at all. "Bringing her to our house I mean." He amended. Hikaru turned back to the woman in his lap. The torn and tattered woman. Pity began to swell in his heart at the thought of Kyoya taking her the way he did. "Kyoya isn't the kind to just roll over in submission, or even accept defeat. He's probably forming a plan for revenge as we speak, I don't think that will involve Haruhi – so why not take her back to _her _house? She will be safer there." Kaoru continued, leaning forward so that his brother could look at him directly.

"I don't want to take the chance." Hikaru said stubbornly. His mirror image let out an exasperated sigh before leaning back again into the dark obscurity. "She's so fragile now, I can't leave her." He said, more to himself than to his brother.

"Why are you so devoted to her, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked out of pure curiosity. Hikaru smoothed Haruhi's hair away from her eyes, using his thumb to stroke her soft skin. "You hardly know her." He finished.

"I don't know." He said as he kept his eyes on her, afraid to let her out of his sight again.

--

Arriving at the Hitachiin estate Hikaru brought Haruhi to one of the maids on duty. The ebony haired maiden looked shocked to see the tiny girl huddled up to her young master's chest, the only thing concealing her nude body was a black blazer. "Rin can you get her cleaned up and dressed?" Hikaru managed to say, his eyes full of pain and regret. The nurse, unable to talk, nodded and led him to one of the many bathrooms in the mansion.

It was bright, traditional white. Along the wall was large clawed, immaculate tub to one side. Beside it was a smaller shower, and across from that a large two faucet sink. Hikaru lowered Haruhi into the tub and made an attempt to turn away, but Haruhi grabbed hold of his wrist. He turned back to her, trying to hide his guilt filled eyes. Her brown eyes were wide and filled with pain. "Y-you can't leave me." She said, more of a demand than a request. Hikaru swallowed down a lump that had formed in his throat. "Please?" She said after a moment, desperation clear in her voice. Hikaru couldn't do much but nod and stand up. Out of respect for her he turned his back as Rin removed the blazer and began to help her bathe.

He could hear her whimper in pain as her the numbness began to wear away. His fists clenched and his teeth ground down together. To fend off painful images he thought of what he would do to Kyoya if he was in front of him. He would put him in the hospital, or perhaps even worse. His knuckles were still raw, and his nerves still frazzled. Had he really just went head to head with the only person he was really afraid of? Was it worth it? It was worth every minute, every punch, everything that would soon come. He would do it again, and he probably would have to. He would need help. Who would stand by him when he was opposing Kyoya Ootori?

It wasn't long before he heard water droplets splashing against the surface. Haruhi had finished bathing, and was soon wrapped in a satin robe. Hikaru turned to face her once Rin gave him the okay. He took her hand, his heart swelling with relief when she didn't pull away. "Rin," Hikaru started, "tell security to be on their guard." He directed, before he began to steer Haruhi to her room for the night.

Haruhi must have been comforted by his contact because she made effort to stay directly beside him, and her little hand squeezed his with enough might to make him wince. They walked the vacant halls until they came to a stop at one of wide door. Hikaru twisted the knob and opened it, leading her inside. It was large, but too dark for her to make anything out. The two ventured further into the room until they came to a large king size bed.

"Kaoru and I sleep right next door, so if you need anything call for me. I'll be here right away. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He vowed, it surprised even him how truthful he was – he would jump in front of a bus for her. "I promise." He whispered, brushing her hair away from her forehead. Haruhi closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Hikaru leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead, his fingers stroking her hair fondly. It was hard for him to pull away from her but he managed to.

"Are you sure I'm worth all this?" Haruhi whispered, her voice cracking. She had been so silent that it was like it was the first time she spoke. "I overheard you talking to Kaoru in the car. Kyoya is going to come after you for saving me right?" She concluded. "You should send me home, I don't want to cause you anymore problems. If he comes for me again, well that's alright – what else can he take from—" She started but was cut off by Hikaru who grabbed her shoulders, crouching down to match her eye level.

"You are not a burden. Do you understand that? I'm protecting you because I want to. Your safety means everything to me." He said his voice full of spirit and earnest. "You mean everything to me." He said, or rather the words just came out. He didn't take them back, he only pressed his forehead to hers.

--

AN:

THIS IS PART ONE

There will be a part two,

But I haven't updated in a LONG time so I'm giving you guys this ( :


	5. You're my everything Part 2

Haruhi proceeded to lie awake in bed. By her request Hikaru had left the lamp beside her bed lit. Throughout her entire childhood she had never once feared the dark. In fact, she preferred it. Now it was disturbing. In the dark it would be much easier to sneak up on, to ambush. Most murderers and rapists choose after nightfall to strike. The obscurity that the dark offers is to their advantage, the lack of life along the streets is key.

True she had two strapping young men to defend her honor, not to mention hired security looking out for her assailant. So why did she feel so petrified? She could see his face every time she closed her eyes, smell his aroma, feel his unsympathetic touch. He was all around her, she could almost feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck. _There's no way he can make it passed all the security. _She thought, trying to settle her nerves. _But still… _She contradicted. She could visualize him finding a way to get to her, to further traumatize her. To her he was invincible. Kyoya could strike everyone down that stood in his past. She had put him on this pedestal because she had felt so helpless, so weak. No one could protect her from his rage. Though perhaps one could stand a chance, or at least fight to the death.

The notorious Hikaru Hitachiin – the man whose identity was unknown to her before she had actually met him. The man who publically humiliated her, called her a _charity _case. The man she had previously despised, now she was glad he existed. Without him she would've been assaulted further, perhaps worse. She would forever be in his debt, and staying here was only raking up more debt. She didn't deserve his kindness, especially after their last meeting.

"_You mean everything to me." He had said, placing his forehead against hers. The closeness caused her stomach to flip multiple times, she couldn't remember the last time she felt like that. It was a mixture of security, adoration, and unease all at once. She couldn't fathom why she felt he could do the same thing Kyoya did. It was true that he could if he wanted to, but he wouldn't because he truly cared for her. Still it was the sole fact that he could do it, that he had the power to make her feel the way Kyoya did. He had the strength, he could out power her without even using that much energy. _

_She looked straight forward into his eyes to gauge his earnest. Those beautiful golden irises held nothing but sympathy, guilt, and sincerity. There was something else that she couldn't place. All she knew was that no one had ever looked at her the way he was at that moment, or perhaps no one had a reason to. Maybe it was because this was the first time she had been comforted this way, by a male that was not her father. One who was her age, unbearably handsome, courageous, kind, and most of all her savior. She felt unworthy of the adoration and love in his eyes, so much so that she redirected her eyes. It wasn't long before tears began to fall from her brown eyes. All the past events had come crashing down on her, and now they were outweighing the confusion she was feeling for Hikaru. She felt so sullied, she wanted to go back to the bathroom and scrub her limbs again. "I can't mean everything to you, Hikaru. Why would I mean everything to someone like you who has everything already?" She rambled, not making complete sense but she needed to speak. "I—I'm not worth th—this protection you—you're giving me, Hikaru." She stammered, her sobs growing violent. _

_Hikaru wrapped his arms around her slender frame, and attempted to pull her into a comforting embrace. Haruhi placed her palms on his chest and pushed him away. The look on his face was so heart breaking that her heart sunk. It looked like someone had pierced his heart, either that or he lost someone he cared deeply for. "You are worth it. I want to protect you, let me protect you." He said, his voice pleading and almost whining. Haruhi kept her eyes glued to the floor, tears falling freely and her shoulders trembling. Hikaru took a step towards her, and she took one back until she was pressed against the wall. "Why can't you let me in? Why can't you let me give you the comfort you need? Let me console you Haruhi, don't be a fool!" He half growled. _

_When he realized she was shaking not because of the tears, but because he had let his frustrations slip through his defenses he pulled back. He swung his fist into the wall, leaving a small dent. "I'm sorry, Hikaru." She whispered, her voice shaking still. Hikaru spun around to look at her once more. The look of shame and regret marking his face. Her sobs grew louder and she curled forward, grabbing her chest as if she would fall apart. Hikaru was at her side in an instant, forgetting everything that had just happened. It would appear that her tears brought an undying urge to soothe her. Hikaru rubbed her back delicately, afraid to even touch her._

"_No I'm sorry; I don't know why I got so mad." He amended. "I guess it's just I want to be the only one you aren't afraid of, I want to help repair you. I want you to feel safe around me, and I want to be your wall of protection. I wanted you to see through Kyoya's friendly exterior, but I was too scared to tell you flat out. I wanted to bust in before he had the chance to lay his dirty hands on you. I want to crush his skull between my hands for what he did to you. I want to hold you. I want this to be something you can kiss and it'll magically be better. But this isn't a flesh wound, and I'm too selfish." He rambled, succeeding in making Haruhi laugh softly._

"_What do you see when you look at me Hikaru? Am I still your charity case? Am I lower than dirt now? Because that's how I feel, and I don't why, if I feel this way it's worth it to waste your effort." She managed to say once her breathing and nerves had settled. A pang of guilt struck Hikaru – he had forgotten that he once made her cry. He had forgotten how horrible he was, how blind he was to her incredible spirit. "Well?" She asked after his lack of response._

"_I see the most beautiful, pure, strong woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting – and to set the record straight, you were never a charity case." He replied, his voice thick with honesty and honey. Haruhi's eyes widened a fraction, but Hikaru couldn't see her surprise. "If I have to wait forever for your trust I'll do it, I can wait – but don't be sore if I step in to catch you before you shatter." He continued crouching down in front of her, and lifting her chin. "There see even in tears you're still a sight to be marveled." He said, brushing away her stray tears with his thumb. _

"_I don't know if I can trust, but if I can I want to invest it in you." She said, finally mustering enough courage to look in his eyes, and touch his hand. Hikaru seemed thrilled at this because he smiled wide for the first time. "But it's late and you've done your heroic deed for the night, you should go to sleep." She said. Before she could pull back the covers Hikaru stepped in to do it for her. She smiled bashfully and slid in, and let him pull the covers over her shoulders. She inhaled sharply as he leaned down, his lips beside her ear._

"_Sleep well, don't dream of him. Sleep well, don't dream of him. Sleep well, don't dream of him." He repeated, hoping that if he said it enough times she would fall asleep to that order. "If you do dream that I make it on time, and beat the living hell out of him." He finished before pulling away. He looked her over once more before turning out the door. Haruhi couldn't figure out why she wanted him to stay so badly._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open. Haruhi sat up quickly, fighting the urge to scream. Sliding quickly off the bed, she laid flat on the ground and slid under the bed. She could hear footsteps making their way to the bed. A shriek was waiting to escape, and she had to clamp her hand over her mouth. The footsteps stopped in front of her, and she could see the pair of feet inches away. She should've screamed for Hikaru, he would've been here by now. "Haruhi? Haruhi where are you?" Came the concerned voice that belonged to none other than Hikaru. Haruhi let out a sigh of relief, a sigh that Hikaru picked up. He knelt down to look under the bed, sure enough there she was. "What on earth are you doing down there?" He inquired.

"Well I thought you were someone else." She admitted, only causing a frown of disapproval to appear on Hikaru's face. He reached in to grab her arms and pull her out from under the bed. From there she got to her feet faster with the help of Hikaru.

"Why didn't you shout if you thought it was him?" He asked, gripping her shoulders and looking at her in a scolding manner. "If I had been him you wouldn't have had a chance." He chided. Haruhi nodded knowingly. "Shout for me and I'll be here, remember that." He reminded, letting his hands fall to his sides. "Well get back to sleep, I was only checking up on you." He said, and for some reason it made her smile. She climbed back into bed and he turned to leave, but before he could she caught the crook of his arm. He turned to look at her, an unspoken question on his face. Haruhi let go, a blush filling her cheeks.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you stay in here with me? You can have that side of the bed." She asked, gesturing to the unoccupied side. Hikaru's mouth fell open in disbelief. "It's just I wasn't able to sleep at all, and I don't think I can now even if I tried – but if you were right here I'd feel safe, and I might be able to sleep." She babbled, but Hikaru had already made his way around to the other side of the bed. "Thank you." She whispered as he climbed in beside her, giving her enough room to feel comfortable.

"Thank me by going to sleep and dreaming of sweet things – because you need it." He said, smiling warmly at her. "I'll stay on my side, and I won't try anything funny – I promise." He assured as she laid her head on the plush pillow, closing her eyes.

"Good night, Hikaru." She whispered, and it sounded so natural – him lying next to her felt right. Hikaru smiled fondly at her, before laying his head on the pillow as well.

"Good night, Haruhi." He whispered back, closing his eyes as well. This would be easier for him too, considering he wasn't able to sleep either. He was too worried about her safety to even try. _I'm glad I came to check on her…_

--

AN:

THIS IS PART 2 ( :

I got a spark of inspiration listening to Russian Roulette.

All in all this is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.

Next chapter they'll be going to school and Haruhi will have to face Kyoya – so stay tuned (: 


	6. A Kiss for Protection?

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and I keep forgetting to say that. BUT IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS

OH AND thanks for reviewing everyone – every review gives me initiative to update [:

So keep it up.

And Mae-chan I know what you mean about not being able to distinguish between Haruhi and Hikaru. Sorry about that, I just noticed that myself. I'll start putting Haruhi's POV and Hikaru's POV to make it easier. And I love you for recommending me to your friend (:

--

--

Haruhi had slept semi-soundly. She had woke up once in a hyperventilation fit, and Hikaru woke up ready to strike – only he couldn't fight off her dreams after all. He had quickly calmed her down, telling her he was there and no one would hurt her. The sincerity in his voice was enough to get her back to sleep. Hikaru dreamt of Kyoya's demise all night, so he slept rather soundly. It was strange how he was able to stomach all of Kyoya's many indiscretions and the way he violated every girl he could – even if it was too much for him at times. He never interfered. He always thought if those girls took his bait then they really wanted him that way, because Kyoya had a reputation. Of course Haruhi was a new student, so there was no way she could know what his reputation entailed.

She was innocent before Kyoya took that away from her. Kyoya may have viewed her as someone to use once and then throw away, but Hikaru saw her as something completely different. He saw her as an incredible human being, and she was still pure in his eyes – unsullied. She still looked beautiful to him, even if she said she couldn't see the beauty. He could see her radiance, it was plain as day. She shone like the sun even with tears falling from her eyes. He could see the beauty in her even if she was three hundred pounds.

All this was true, but why did he feel so strange about these feelings? Before Haruhi he never looked upon a woman with those feelings in his heart. It was like he had been blinded by something, or he was blind before her. Either way she was some kind of wonderful. He felt lighter when she was near, he felt stronger when she needed him. She could quite possibly be the best thing that had ever happened to him.

--

HIKARU'S POV

--

Hikaru had kept his promise; he stayed on his side and didn't try anything. Haruhi on the other hand had rolled to his side, and squirmed her way into his arms. Her head lay comfortably on his arm, while his other arm draped around her slender waist. Hikaru didn't seem to mind, in fact he looked absolutely content. It wasn't long before he began to stir, the sun had shown it's unbearable rays of sunlight, and it was time to wake up. He lifted his head slightly, but stopped once he realized Haruhi was nestled in his arms.

A fond smile crossed his face. She looked so peaceful, so serene. It looked as if nothing happened the previous night, and she was dreaming of nice things. Laying his head back onto the plush pillow he noticed that she was still wearing the robe they had dressed her in, which meant she was wearing nothing underneath it. A crimson blush spread across his cheeks, and an awkward expression settled on his face. The robe had opened slightly, so her slight cleavage was revealed. Hikaru's mouth grew dry, and his blush deepened, if that was even possible. Impure thoughts began to cross his mind, and he quickly pushed them away by looking away from her. He wasn't Kyoya, but he was a man – and sometimes feelings like those aren't easy to thwart.

Haruhi stirred, her brows creasing. Hikaru's face gave away how uncomfortable he felt. He felt like a pervert, and his face gave him away. To his surprise Haruhi didn't wake she only pressed her small body closer to his. Hikaru let out a breath of relief, but left his appendages exactly how they were, lest he wake her for real.

Their bodies were so close now he could practically feel the steady thump of her heart. He didn't realize just how much he enjoyed the beat of her heart. It was proof every second that she had made it out of her ordeal – granted she was worse for wear, but it beat strong regardless. She was amazing to him, there was no denying it now. Even he realized the way he was around her, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was different. His heart beat escalated, his mouth went dry, his eyes softened, he was impossibly gentle, and his heart clenched every time her eyes caught his. Hikaru wondered frequently if she realized just what she did to him. He wondered if she knew how wonderful her skin felt against his.

Haruhi's brows creased, and her breathing began to pick up. Hikaru recognized this as a nightmare forming, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He closed the small gap between them, his arms cradling her protectively. Haruhi let out a surprised, and muffled gasp and immediately put her palms against his chest. "Hi—Hikaru!" She exclaimed, fear evident in her voice. A pang of remorse struck him and he immediately released her, abruptly getting out of bed.

"Sorry, you were having a nightmare. I was just trying to wake you up." Hikaru said, his back turned to her. By then Haruhi had propped herself up into a sitting position, the look of uncertainty on her face. "It's past noon, I guess it's too late for breakfast." Hikaru said, hiding his discontentment expertly. By the time he turned to face her he had a flawless grin on his face. "Anything you want in particular for lunch?" He asked, offering her a hand. With much hesitation she took it, sliding off the bed to stand in front of her savior.

"If it's not too much trouble, can I have some clothes?" She asked while adjusting the robe so that she wasn't showing her chest. Hikaru's face reddened as well, and he hoped Haruhi wouldn't catch it.

"Yes, well that might be wise." He agreed, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

--

HARUHI'S POV

--

Hikaru had led Haruhi to the same room where they had picked out her attire for Kyoya's party. Many memories flashed through her mind in remembrance – the most pleasant one being Hikaru calling her stunning. Though she wasn't sure why that memory came to mind. Hikaru had selected a few outfits for her to choose from, but Haruhi hadn't really given them much attention – she was just glad that she now had undergarments beneath the silk robe.

Haruhi watched as Hikaru completely rethought his choices. She didn't think much about it until he picked out a pair of maroon sweats, and a matching sweater. He held it up in front of her for judgment, of course she didn't mind it – but she was half expecting him to pick out something ridiculous. "I thought you might want to dress comfortably." He explained. "I mean you must be… Sore." He added. Haruhi couldn't miss the livid expression that crossed his face. He was still angry with Kyoya for what he had done. She wondered if she had broken up a friendship, but she couldn't bring herself to think Hikaru could be close to someone like that. Haruhi took hold of the hanger that held the outfit.

"Thank you." She murmured, standing there still. After a moment Hikaru spun around, clearly he had forgotten that there weren't any dressing rooms for her to change into. Haruhi dressed as quickly as she could, and her quick movement brought her to the realization that she was extremely sore. Her entire body throbbed, and she hadn't noticed it when she woke up. "It's okay now." She said, and Hikaru turned around. Hikaru's golden eyes regarded her innocently. A small smile settled on his face, and she tried her hardest to give him an honest smile back – but it was flawed and awkward.

"Lunch." He said abruptly. Haruhi nodded her stomach rumbling in agreement.

--

THE DINING HALL

--

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were truly too rich. Haruhi's eyes couldn't even take in all the glorious platters of food that had been laid out before her. Everything smelt so divine, and she couldn't bring herself to pick anything. Instead she looked up to see what the twins had chosen.

Kaoru had filet mignon and creamy mashed potatoes, with a tender dinner roll. Hikaru had chicken breast with scalloped potatoes on the side. Haruhi didn't want to look like a complete commoner, so she picked the platter directly in front of her. Steamed salmon and seasoned rice. It smelled marvelous, but as she picked up her fork she felt her appetite evade her. Her stomach felt uneasy, and her head began to throb. "I, um, I don't feel good." Haruhi interjected, making Hikaru jump from her seat and race to her side. "I'm fine, I just, I feel disgusting." She said, not quite content with her choice of words. Hikaru shot her a baffled look, and pressed his cool hand to her forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever. Maybe you're just hungry. When was the last time you ate?" Hikaru asked.

"The day before Ky… The party." She answered, realizing she was completely unable to say his name. "I think after everything I've been too distracted to notice I was hungry." She said, laughing bitterly. Hikaru didn't seem to appreciate her humor, he stood up handing her the fork she had placed down.

"Eat before you pass out." He directed before moving back to his seat. Haruhi ate her meal and soon her headache went away, and she felt just a bit stronger. Kaoru and Hikaru finished their meals faster than she had, and were now sipping iced tea and talking about what would happen at school on Monday. It was then she realized that she would have to go back to school the next day. She would have to see _him _face to face. Would he torture her endlessly, or would he pretend like nothing happened? She would prefer the latter. His face appeared in her head, and she dropped her fork onto the plate making a loud clank. It interrupted Hikaru and Kaoru's conversation, and they both looked her way.

She could see Kyoya's cold eyes, and his smug face sneering at her. Without her knowing her body began to tremble, and her breath grew heavy and uneven. Her eyes widened, and filled with fear and she was oblivious to the identical pair to either side of her.

"Hey are you okay?" Kaoru questioned.

"Haruhi come on, wake up." He said, turning her chair so that she was facing him. "What's the matter?" He continued, this time cupping her face between his hands. Haruhi could feel the comfort and warmth, but the overbearing coldness in Kyoya's eyes overpowered Hikaru. "Haruhi!" He said, his voice more commanding this time. Apparently that's what she needed to return to reality. She gripped the arms of the chair so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

"Excuse me young masters." Came a very refined voice from behind them. This new comer only made Haruhi's body tense further. "I have a woman on the phone that would like to know condition of her 'little girl'." He announced.

"Woman?" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously, while Haruhi jumped up in her seat.

"Oh dad!" She exclaimed, sudden recognition in her voice. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged baffled expressions, but moved aside as Haruhi approached the very 'Jeeves' looking gentleman.

"Here you are, miss." He said, handing her the cordless phone. Haruhi took it instantly, placing the phone to her ear. Immediately she received the frantic voice of her father.

"I'm alright dad, I'm sorry I forgot to call. I know. I just got really tired and crashed at my friend's house." She answered his very jumbled questions. When he was calm Ryoji inquired about the party. Haruhi was usually good at lying to an extent, but this question made her pause to think. "It was… Something I never want to experience again." She said absently. "Y-you know how I hate fancy parties." She said, attempting to laugh.

"Oh that sounds like you, Haruhi-dear." Ryoji laughed, his voice as feminine as always. "Oh I got offered I pretty interesting job, managing a fabric shop. It's pretty long commute but the pay is great. Until I get things situated I'll only be here on the weekends, I just thought you ought to know. I would've told you in person, but you're too busy being the social butterfly I've always dreamed you were." He rambled.

"Oh, um, that's great dad. Don't worry about me or the house. I'll be home tonight so I can see you off." Haruhi promised. "Bye, dad." She said, hanging up the phone and facing the twins again. Kaoru bore a calm expression, though Hikaru's was more argumentative. The butler took the phone from her and retreated to where ever butlers go when they aren't needed. Hikaru stood up, and placed himself in front of her again, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You really don't expect me to let you go home do you?" He asked, his voice solemn. Haruhi was taken aback by his sudden change of attitude.

"Well it's not up to you Hikaru, you can't hold me hostage here. I need to go home or my dad will wonder." She rebutted.

"I'm not letting you go unprotected, Haruhi. Need I remind you that Kyoya knows where you live?" He said firmly. That hadn't crossed her mind at all. Of course Kyoya knew where she lived, she had given him her address. How could she be so foolish?

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I mean what use am I to him now? I'm useless trash now. He got what he wanted and besides what else could he possibly do to me?" She replied, though she wasn't quite certain with it. She could imagine Kyoya peering through her window, waiting for her to go to sleep. Or just bursting in and taking her again, finishing the job Hikaru had cut off. The more she thought about all these circumstances the more she wanted to take back what she said, and crawl back into bed with Hikaru.

"Don't you dare think of yourself as trash. He's the trash, he's scum, and he's disgusting. You're beautiful, rare, and pure even if he did take your purity away. I see it when I look at you." He proclaimed, his golden orbs searching her face for a reaction.

"You do?" Was all she could muster. It had caused her to smile inwardly. His sweet words could have just begun to heal her tattered soul. She had begun to look at herself with through his eyes. For one instant she didn't see a lowly impure homely girl, she saw a beautiful woman. Hikaru nodded, smiling warmly at her.

"I do."

--

AT THE FUJIOKA RESIDENCE

--

It was because of Kaoru that she had been allowed to go home that night. He had offered that the two stakeout, and watch Haruhi's house to insure that nothing happened to her. Well initially Kaoru had suggested that they hire men to do the job, but Hikaru wasn't having that. Haruhi was charmed by his devotion to her safety, but she wished he'd stop worrying about her and relax – though she would feel vulnerable if he did.

Haruhi had perfected the, 'acting normal, dying inside' routine. Her father had hardly noticed anything wrong, and when she did slip up she blamed it on fatigue. Ryoji sent her to bed after they finished their takeout. She obliged because she had not been lying about her exhaustion. Entering her room was difficult. She kept imagining Kyoya to be sitting on her bed waiting for her. Flipping on the light switch she breathed a sigh of relief to find her bed made and empty. She crossed the room, intentionally leaving the light on and the door opened.

She held the phone Hikaru had given her in case something happened, or she just needed to talk. Haruhi climbed into bed, wrapping herself securely in the covers. She tried her best to keep her mind off what Kyoya had done to her, but every time she closed her eyes his face was there. It was so hard to run away from him, and she was tempted to call Hikaru. She was amazed about how dependant she had become on him. He was her life support, her dream catcher, and her protector. She felt lost without his watchful gaze and presence. Flipping open the phone she skimmed through the various numbers until she reached Hikaru's.

It took a lot of consideration, but she hit send and placed the phone to her ear listening to the alarmingly loud dial tone. Hikaru must have been watching the phone because he picked up on the first ring. "What's the matter? Did something happen?" He asked quickly, Haruhi laughed softly, enjoying the sound of his voice.

"Nothing I just wanted to hear you." She whispered. She could almost imagine Hikaru smiling on the other side. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk through those doors knowing I'll have to see him." She continued, her voice trembling.

"I'll be there. I won't let him near you, we've got practically every class together. I'd like to see him try and get close to you." He said in a challenging manner.

"You really wouldn't let anything happen to me, would you?" She said, breathlessly. She was awe-struck by his commitment.

"Not ever again." He confirmed. "But hopefully he'll take off a week for his face to clear up – I gave him one hell of a beating. Maybe he'll be too afraid to show his face tomorrow." Hikaru joked, and was rewarded by the brief sound of Haruhi's laughter. "That's a beautiful sound." He appraised.

"What happened to you, Hikaru? I don't remember you being so sweet. I remember you being cocky, and mischievous." She queried.

"Maybe you've tamed me." He said wistfully. "Would you rather I be a cocky and mischievous again? Or I could be mysterious, or maybe geeky." He joked. "I'll be anyone you want as long as you'll smile." He finished, his voice so incredibly soft. Haruhi blushed a deep shade of red, and she could've sworn she heard Kaoru snort in the background.

"I want you to be Hikaru. Whoever that is." She said, her voice softening like his. Haruhi could hear Hikaru object to something, and then static.

"It's really lovely that you guys are so chummy now. But I'm getting diabetes here. So why don't you go to sleep princess, we won't let anything happen to you." He promised, hanging up before she could object. Haruhi smiled blissfully, as she shut the phone. The smile didn't last long at all. Before she knew it Hikaru's voice and image had faded away, and Kyoya's reappeared. She pulled the covers over her head and let the tears fall freely. They were more violent than before with Hikaru, she didn't hold back for his sake. She let all her sorrow and frustrations out. Eventually they softened, and she was able to fall into a restless sleep.

--

THE NEXT MORNING, HIKARU'S POV

--

Hikaru hadn't slept a wink, while his brother had passed out a mere hour after Haruhi's phone call. He was ever alert, and conscious throughout the entire night, and now he was paying for it. His eyes were heavy, and it was growing exceedingly hard to keep them open. Lucky enough for him there was this wonderful creation known as coffee. Without that he would be completely useless. He sipped on the hot beverage, while he combed his hair into place. Kaoru was still sprawled out on the cushioned seat on the opposite side of the limo, and Hikaru hadn't the heart to wake him. After all he had practically dragged him along with him to keep him awake – though he wasn't much help in that category.

It wasn't long before Haruhi sauntered out of the house, her eyes looked dreary and tired. Looks like she didn't get much sleep either. Hikaru signaled for the driver to pull forward, and as he did Hikaru rolled down the window. "Morning sunshine." He greeted, trying to hide the hoarse texture of his voice. Haruhi shot him a scornful look before a yawn interrupted her premature thought. Hikaru noted that she still wore the boy uniform that he had given her. He was partially grateful that it concealed her body. He wasn't quite fond of the idea of the male population noticing her. "Hop in, we'll take you to school." He offered, though it more of a demand.

Haruhi slipped inside, instantly appreciating the plush seats. Hikaru looked at her face and frowned. She really looked exhausted, he almost wanted to tell the driver to turn around so he could put her back to sleep. She would object to that, he knew it. She wouldn't want him to miss school because of her, and he knew how dreadful she must be feeling. Instead of saying anything that would upset her he handed her the foam cup. Haruhi looked at him and then the cup, before taking it and sipping it gratefully.

"Thank you, without this I think I'd pass out before we got to school." She said, leaning back into the warm, inviting leather. Of course he was the reason the cushions were so warm, because he had been sitting there only moments ago. "Shouldn't you wake him up?" She asked inattentively.

"Perhaps." He agreed. "But I think it'll be more fun watching him scramble when he realizes we're at the school. It's what he gets for falling asleep on me last night." He said spitefully.

--

OURAN HIGH, HARUHI'S POV

--

Arriving at Ouran High School was probably the most frightening experience since Kyoya. Haruhi did her best to hide her fear, but she knew Hikaru could see it. He kept assuring her that she would be alright, and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She had her doubts, Kyoya seemed like a very powerful man.

Hikaru had to practically push her out of the limo, and even then she stood dangerously close to him. Kaoru remained inside the limo cursing up a storm about how Hikaru should have woken him up.

Haruhi looked at the courtyard. It didn't have that elegant air to it. Now it was suffocating. She could see people stop in their tracks to look at her, some whispering to their friends. Hikaru looked to be growing irritated, and she was only confused. He stood by her, tall and protective making some but not all of the students back away. One student in particular stepped in their way an arrogant expression on his face. "Hey Hitachiin, Fujioka." He greeted, leaving the low seductive tone for Haruhi. "We missed you at the party. Kyoya sent someone to explain his absence. Apparently you give great…" He started but was interrupted when Hikaru grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Whoa, whoa buddy. I didn't know you were fucking her, give me a break." He defended, holding his hands out in front of him.

Hikaru's face grew livid, and Haruhi hid her face from view. Kyoya really told people she did all that willingly. What else had he said? Haruhi's train of thought stopped when she saw Hikaru raise his fist to strike the now trembling boy. She was quick to grab his arm. "It's okay, Hikaru. I don't want you to get suspended for me, let's just go." She pleaded. Hikaru shoved the boy away and into the fountain, causing attention to turn on them. Hikaru utilized this attention by draping an arm over Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi nearly pulled away but stopped when Hikaru whispered to wrap her arm around his waist.

"What for?" She asked, objectively. "What if they all look at me like I'm a floozy?" She stammered.

"This will get the guys off your back." He said, stopping in his tracks to lean down to her level. "This is for your own good." He said, placing his index finger beneath her chin, and lifting her head slightly. Haruhi's eyes widened considerably when she realized what he was planning. She would've pulled away, but she trusted him – he knew better. Her eyes closed slowly as did Hikaru's. The students in the courtyard stopped to gawk as Hikaru pressed his lips against Haruhi's. The whispering began but Haruhi was able to block everything out.

His lips felt so nice against hers. She could feel fluttering in her stomach, along with lightness in her head. She pressed her lips a little harder against his, all the while pretending it was part of the act. At least that's what she was telling herself, but as he pulled away she felt an instant withdrawal. She wanted to grab his face to keep him there, but she knew he would find her odd. Her cheeks were red; she could tell that without looking in a mirror. Her eyes fluttered open to see Hikaru's more calm face. He was composed apart from the slight blush that had spread across his cheeks. He smiled tenderly at her before looking forward again. One face stood out in the sea of astonished ones, and that was Kyoya's. He looked bitter, and bruised. Hikaru smirked at him in a threatening manner and pulled Haruhi closer to his body. Kyoya laughed like he had been told a joke. "It'll be okay." He whispered to her.

Haruhi's eyes had filled with fear immediately, and she fought the urge to cry and run away. Hikaru helped by his arm around her. She snaked her arm around his waist, and leaned into his comfort. "I believe you." She said, thought her voice was still uncertain.

--

AN: FIN

I hope you liked that chapter C:

It's longer because I know my last one was unbearably short.

Well reviews, I need reviews to update.

Let me know how you feel about the surprise kiss at the end. (:

I didn't know if that'd be too much.


End file.
